Ghost House
by sabakunoryo
Summary: Cerita seram nan kocak ada disin. Oneshot lho


Well, ini fic gue yang sekian kalinya lagi, dan lagi.

Hm, well let's checkout..

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Story :**_

_**Ghost House © Sabaku no Ryo**_

"Katanya sih emang bener disana itu ada hantunya." Lee lagi asik ngumpul ama temen-temennya di sebuah lapangan yang biasa dijadiin tempat nongkrong mereka.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara lagi dengerin Lee cerita tentang sebuah rumah, yang katanya di sana ada hantunya. Lee katanya pernah melihat salah satu hantu disana. Kata Lee, dia melihat sesosok boneka hidup yang sedang menari-nari didekat jendela lantai dua rumah itu!

"Ekh, emangnya beneran disana itu ada hantunya? Kalo pun ada, pasti mereka akan takluk pada _sexy no jutsu_ ku. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto yang tidak percaya adanya hantu, ketawa kencang banget.

"WOY, BERISIK ! ! !" salah satu warga berteriak kepada Naruto, diiringi satu set panci ama sapu melayang. Tepat banget kena kepala Naru.

"Hahahahaha, rasakan kau Naru-kun. Ketawa engga kira-kira. Enak engga dapet panci ama sapu gitu?" Sakura meledek Naruto yang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Mungkin dia dapet benjol lantai 2.

"Dasar. Dari dulu memang bodoh." Sasuke membantu kata-kata Sakura.

"Ah, kalian mentang-mentang pacaran, mengoloknya sama saja. Aku engga sebodoh yang kau kira Sasuke. Dasar pemilik mata merahdan tenaga besar tim." Naruto akhirnya membela diri.

Sakura pengen banget mukul Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sakurapun engga jadi mukul Naruto. Dia duduk disamping dengan sangat tenang.

"Jadi, gimana? Kalian mau ikut tidak ke rumah itu?" Lee yang dari tadi cuma melihat temannya berantem, akhirnya kembali memaksa untuk kembali ketopik tadi.

"Aku ikut! Akan ku buktikan pada kalian, hantu itu engga ada! Walaupun ada hantunya, aku tak akan lari. Ayo, yang engga ikut, berarti penakut!" Naruto, menyetujui sekaligus menantang yang lain.

"Kalian gimana? SasuSaku? GaaHina? Ikut apa engga?" Lee menanyai yang lain.

"Aku ikut. Aku engga akan mau kalah dengan si bodoh itu" Sasuke ikut, dan Sakura, "I-iya. Aku ikut. Enak saja aku kalah dengan si bodoh. Lagipula, Sasuke-kun juga ikut kan?" seraya melirik ke Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum. Namun, Sasuke engga tau kalo Sakura memandangnya dengan senyuman. Sakura kemudian tertunduk lesu, diam seribu burung yang terbang.

"Oke. Lalu, kalian gimana?" Lee memandang Gaara dan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan lainpun ikut-ikutan memandang mereka berdua.

"Gaara-kun. i-ikut eng-ga?" Hinata meandang Gaara yang membalas memandang Hinata dengan mata yang benar-benar dingin. Seolah disana sedang berlangsung zaman es.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Gaara singkat, namun menjadi keputusan final, mereka semua akan ikut ke rumah berhantu itu. Hinata yang dipandang Gaara, tersenyum malu, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, Lee, "Oke. Jadi semuanya ikut. Kita berkumpul lagi besok malam disini. Pastikan kalian membawa benda yang diperlukan saja. Dan Gaara, kamu jangan membawa tabung besar tempat pasirmu itu. Bawa saja benda yang lebih kecil. Oke?!" Lee memandang ke Gaara dengan pose Gai-sensei.

"Hiaaa! Oke sekarang kita pulang. Aku udah mulai ngantuk nih." saran Naruto untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini, dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oke, sampai ketemu besok, disini kawan. Jangan ada yang terlambat ya!" Lee, mengingatkan semua untuk terakhir kalinya.

Merekapun berlalu, berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

**SasuSaku, diperjalanan…**

"Sakuke-kun. engga pa-pa nih besok ikut? Nanti kalo beneran ada hantunya gimana?" Sakura yang sepertinya ragu ama keputusannya tadi, bertanya ke Sasuke dengan wajah takut.

"Aku engga mau kalah dari si bodoh Naru. Ada hantu, kita hadapi. Aku engga akan lari." dengan gayanya yang masih saja cool, Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Hehehe. Pacarmu beneran keren Sakura. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Pura-pura saja besok ada hantu. Kamu bisa memeluknya sepanjang malam!" batin Sakura berbicara, membuat Sakura kini terlihat lebih semangat lagi.

"Aku berani, karena ada kamu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya, baiklah." Sasuke menanggapinya cuek, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasa lesu, diam seribu semut berbaris dibawah kakinya.

**GaaHina, diperjalanan…**

"Gaara-kun." Hinata, yang setengah perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, sama sekali engga ngomong ama Gaara, akhirnya berani buka mulut juga.

Gaara yang dipanggil namanya, hanya berpaling tanpa suara.

"Be-besok, a-aku mohon ka-kalo a-ada hantu, jang-jangan ting-tinggal-lin a-aku ya?" Hinata bertanya penuh harap kepada Gaara. Wajahnya yang polos, membuat Gaara berbicara, "Tenang. Selama ada pasir, apaun kukalahkan." Gaara, menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar. Hanya saja, Hinata yang mendengar itu, tersenyum puas.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bergandengan tangan.

**Lee dan Naruto, diperjalanan…**

"Hei, Lee." Naruto membuka suara.

"Hn. Apa?" Lee menjawabnya cuek.

"Memangnya, di rumah itu beneran ada hantunya ya?" Naruto

"Seperti apa yang kulihat. Disana memang ada hantunya. Kata orang yang tinggal disekitar sana, katanya kalo malam tiba, ada suara-suara berisik dari sana. Padahal disana sebenarnya engga ada orang sama sekali." Lee bercerita dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba merinding. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia takut. Karena takut itulah dia jadi diam. Memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"He Naru. Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu menakutkan gitu." Lee dari tadi heran liat Naruto kayak orang yang sedang diawasi oleh sesuatu.

"Ekh, engga. Aku engga pa-pa." Naruto takut kalo Lee tau kalo dia ternyata takut.

"Iya, oke." Lee yang tidak sadar, melanjutkan perjanan, dengan diam.

**Esok malam…**

Semua telah berkumpul di lapangan, kecuali Naruto.

"Mana si bodoh itu? Pasti dia takut,, jadi sekarang dia engga berani untuk datang" Sakura memandang keluar lapangan, menunggu sosok Naruto datang.

"Kita tinggal saja" Sasuke yang mungkin sudah tak sabar, mengajak mereka untuk segera berangkat. Tapi..

"Hei!" Naruto akhirnya datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kemana saja kamu? Untung engga kita tinggal." Lee.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tadi menghabiskan waktu di WC. Aku ketiduran, soalnya aku engga bisa tidur tadi malam." Naruto.

"Hahaha, kamu pasti takut kan, sampai-sampai engga bias tidur?" Sakura mengejek Naruto.

"Enak saja. Aku datang kesini kan? Aku engga takut sama apapun!" Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalo kalian terus berantem, kapan kita jalannya? Malam udah mulai larut. Kalo engga sekarang, mau kapan lagi?" Lee mengingatkan pada temannya.

"Ayo jalan!" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam, kemudian mulai berjalan. Yang lainnyapun menyusul dibelakang, sementara Sakura mengejar Sasuke, kemudian berjalan disampingnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, merekapun tiba di tempat tujuan, rumah berhantu itu.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya." Sasuke, kemudian mulai memasuki rumah itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang duluan masuk rumah itu.

"Ayo kalian. Kita juga masuk!" Lee mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk

Gaara dan Hinata masuk rumah itu dengan bergandengan tangan, sementara Naruto, entah mengapa badannya jadi bergetar semua ketika memasuki rumah itu.

Rumah itu lumayan besar, hanya saja terlihat sempit karena barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana. Berantakan banget, mungkin kesan mereka ketika masuk rumah itu.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang tamu, Sasuke menyarankan agar mereka meneliti rumah itu. Merekapun berjalan berdua-dua, berpencar kearah yang berlainan.

SasuSaku keatas, GaaHina lantai satu, sedangkan Lee dan Naruto di halaman.

**Lee dan Naruto…**

Mereka berdua, ada dihalaman rumah itu. Tempatnya sangat tak terawat. Dimana-mana ada sampah daun berserakan.

"Disini beneran ada hantu engga sih?" Naruto, lagi-lagi bertanya pertanyaan yang sama kepada Lee. Lee kemudian menjawab, "Hn, sudahlah. Liat saja nanti. Kita selidiki saja dulu halaman ini. Siapa tau kita menemukan mayat, atau tengkorak. Hahaha"

Naruto yang mendengar itu, merinding. Kemudian badannya bergetar lagi.

**GaaHina…**

Mereka menyusuri lantai satu dengan bantuan_ byakugan_ Hinata. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukan sama sekali keanehan disana.

"Kamu, engga liat apa-apa?" Gaara yang sedari tadi ikut meneliti dengan tenag, bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, "Eng-engga a-ada apa-apa di-disi-sini. A-aku eng-ga bisa me-ra-rasakan a-da sesuatu di-disini."

Mereka melanjutkan kembali, meneliti setiap sudut rumah itu.

**SasuSaku…**

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menaiki tangga yang penuh dengan debu. Hampir saja mereka terjatuh karena licinnya debu itu.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai dilantai dua, bersamaan dengan bunyi keras benda jatuh.

Sakura yang mendengar itu, langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Ketika itu pula, Sasuke menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk menerawang sekitarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Yea, inilah dia. Kau berhasil memeluk Sasuke. Jadi, kau akan peluk dia sampai malam ini selesai" batin Sakura mulai berbicara lagi, sementara itu bibir Sakura mulai tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menyusuri tempat beberapa saat, hanya saja, mereka engga dapet hasil. Akhirnya, merekapun berjalan menuju tangga, pengen turun kebawah.

Tapi, sebuah _kunai_ terlempar menuju tepat ke kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tanggap, menghindari serangan itu, kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang. Hanya saja, engga ada wujud selain mereka berdua disana.

"Sasuke-kun. Tadi, siapa?" Sakura bertanya heran, sekaligus takut.

"Aku engga tau. Aku engga bias merasakannya." Sasuke

Tiba-tiba api menyambar Sasuke dan sakura yang lengah. Untung saja Sasuke cepat tanggap, dia melindungi Sakura, sambil menghindari serangan.

Sasuke akhirnya dapat melihat wujud yang menyerangnya, walau samar, dia kemudian menyerang. Kemudian terjadi pertempuran di ruangan yang gelap itu.

Karena keributan diatas , GaaHina, Lee, dan Naruto bergegas menuju lantai dua. Mereka melihat Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan sesuatu.

_Byakugan_ Hinata menangkap sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan?" Gaara yang melihat ekspresi Hinata, kemudian bertanya.

"Gaara-kun, shi-shinobi, dan _ku-gutsu. _ti-tiga _ku-kugutsu _"

Gaara terhenyak mendengar apa yang Hinata bilang.

Tiba-tiba pasirnya melayang-layang, menyerbu Sasuke dan lawan bertarungnya.

Pasirnya menangkap wujud asli dari lawan bertarung Sasuke, dan ternyata…

"Kankuro-niisan." Gaara

"Haha. Gaara, kau tau siapa aku ternyata."

Ternyata dia adalah Kankuro, kakak dari Gaara.

"Pengendali _kugutsu_. Cara bertarungmu, aku sangat tau." Gaara.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Jadi, siapa tadi yang ku lawan, hah? Bocah _uchiha_ rupanya_._" Kankuro.

"He, kamu sedang apa disini?" Lee bertanya heran.

"Ha, aku sedang melatih jurusku. Memangnya kenapa?" Kankuro.

"Ekh, jadi boneka yang Lee lihat kemarin itu, _kugutsu_mu?" Naruto

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kankuro bertanya, heran dia.

"Lee melihat hantu berwujud boneka yang sedang menari. Kami kesini untuk selidiki itu." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Kankuro.

"Hahaha. Kalian ini, memangnya ada apa hantu? Dasar bocah! Hahaha" Kankuro berbicara merehkan mereka.

Sekarang terbukti, di rumah itu tak ada hantunya. Apa yang dilihat Lee, ternyata hanya _kugutsu_ milik Kankuro, dan Kankuro sedang berlatih disana. Semua ini hanya salah paham saja.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringin menuju lantai bawah. Sesampainya dilantai bawah…

"Hei, kalian! Sedang apa disini, hah?" terdengar suara nenek-nenek dari belakang mereka.

Mereka semua terkejut, akhirnya menengok enggan kebelakang mereka. Disana tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"He, Kankuro-kun. apa ini _kugutsu_mu lagi?" Naruto.

"Ha, bukan. Bukan, aku engga punya _kugutsu_ lain lagi." Kankuro, berkata dengan nada takut, meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, ini apa?" Sakura berdiri mematung disamping Sasuke, sadar bahwa sekarang ini adalah hantu asli.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!" Mereka semua berteriak, kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

Kankuro menunggangi _kugutsu_nya, Gaara dan Hinata terbang dengan awan pasirnya, sedangkan yang lainnya menggunakan jurus langkah kaki seribu.

Didepan pintu rumah itu, seorang nenek berdiri mematung disana.

"Hei, kenapa aku ditinggal? Aku bukan hantu!"

Well, kelar juga satu hasil kerjaan gue.

Moga bermanfaat bagi kesehatan, terutama yang lagi engga bisa ketawa nih.

Hihihihahahahihihihahahaha *ketawanya nenek lampir ama pahlawan bertpoeng*

Eh, ada yang bisa bayangin engga, Gaara ama Sasukem yang wajahnya dingin banget, lari ketakutan sambil teriak-teriak engga jelas?

WAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAK *ketawanya gagak keselek biji kedondong*

Oia, tebak, siapa nenek-nenek yang muncul belakangan itu? *bukan masuk kategori hantu lho*

**Review** ya?

Harus lho!

Kalo engga, jangan sampae gue kirim Jiraiya-sama buat nyium lu semua *huek*.

Hahahahaaha

Thank's buat uthie-chan yang udah nemenini gue semalaman buat fic ini *engga ding*.

Well, c u dikarya gu yang berikutnya.

YUDADAHBUBUBYEBYEBYE *ketawa ala 2100*


End file.
